


Hireath

by Damian_wayne13



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Choi Yeonjun Being An Asshole, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Cute Huening Kai, Happy Ending, It Gets Worse, M/M, Oblivious Choi Yeonjun, Protective Kang Taehyun, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Sad Ending, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Soobin, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Top Choi Yeonjun, Unrequited Love, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damian_wayne13/pseuds/Damian_wayne13
Summary: "Loving him was like missing a home which doesn't exist- Choi BeomgyuIn which Choi Beomgyu falls in love with the so called "It boy" and his college and hates himself every second of the day for it
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu & Everyone, Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter Aka is the only chapter in first person the rest of the book will be in third person  
> Hope u all like it

I always believed that life is like a book, literally there are so many chapters, so many ups and down and a whole plot with a unplanned climax and horrible progressive complications 

Truth be told it's like a very poorly written melodramatic book with bad grammar 

My life is the most dramatic one of them all, well atleast one of the most dramatic. Mom left and dad died then responsibility came on to my brother who heroically (and awkwardly must I add) did his part. After those few painful years I thought this is it finally life would be normal but nope ! Fate had other ideas 

I had an amazing best friend and prosperous future plans then HE had to ruin everything 

HE who you wonder? Well that HE is Choi Yeonjun "the it boy" of our college. I don't say this alot but he is an asshole 

I talked to him once on my first day and let me tell you it was not a happy experience at all. So yeah I "the nerd" (I title I don't understand because i am dumb like literally I really am no modesty) fell in love with the most popular boy in college 

I have been in love with him for six freaking large humongous months (I am not exaggerating that's just how long it seems)

Why did I just have to fall in love with him out of everyone in South Korea ? 

Anyways hello again, I am Choi Beomgyu  
and this is my life aka a poorly written melodramatic book with bad grammar


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to all the characters and a Day for Beomgyu in school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know college doesnt have detention but in this story it does okay? It's a fanfic  
> If hybrids can exist so can detention in college

**Rrrrrrrrrring rrrrrrring**

"OUCH !" A voice rang through the apartment 

"you have ought to be kidding me! Why does fate hate me so much?" The young boy said remembering that this is the fifth time he has fallen of the bed this week 

It was tuesday.

"Ladies and gentle Mr. Choi Beomgyu has finally decided to wake up" A man which looked to be in this mid-twenties said 

"Oh shut it Hyung! and we need to do something with this bed" said Beomgyu 

"Sweety is isn't the bed's fault you are clumsy" 'Hyung' replied 

"Whatever, anyways what do we got breakfast" the 19 year old said

"first of all your grammar is wrong and secondly take a look at the time" said the older With a knowing smirk and walked out of the room 

Beomgyu looked confused for a few moments then looked at the clock letting out a scream and jumped down from the bed 

"Fuck! its 8:10 why did you not wake me up earlier ?" He shouted already putting on his pants and T-shirt _"Ms. Lee will soo kill him"_

After wearing his clothes he bolted out of the apartment in full speed while chanting "shit! shit! shit !" 

"Bye kyu be safe" yelled Taehyung after his younger brother in hopes the kid would hear him but between his sentence he heard the door slam close and chuckled

* * *

Beomgyu finally made it to campus in one piece surprisingly after bumping into three people and almost getting hit by a cycle 

"Hey sunshine child late again?" He heard the voice of his obnoxious best friend as he entered the gates of the hallway

Kang Taehyun, age 18 probably one of the cutest and hottest boys in the all of university and without a doubt one of the smartest 

His mother is one of the richest people in Korea with K.T internationals and he will most probably take her position as CEO in the near future 

"don't even ask about it Hyunnie" he said trying sound as not annoyed as possible 

To say the amount of annoyance in his best friend's voice surprised Taehyun was an understatement but he kept his teasing smirk on 

"Who pissed on your breakfast today" said the 18 year old 

"Shut it softie" said Beomgyu 

"sure sunshine" Taehyun said and winked 

Right after that the boy started running to the first class as Beomgyu followed right behind but unfortunately bumped into someone 

"Watch where you're going freshie" said a voice Beomgyu can never mistake 

Blue eyes which Beomgyu often mistakes for his universe, fluffy blue hair, tall and muscular built and a handsome face which makes Beongyu wonder is something more perfect exists 

There he was Choi yeonjun age- 21(senior), the school's supreme It boy and playboy, vice president of the student body, the captain of the football team and Beomgyu's future husband as Taehyun likes to call him

His father owns an international law firm with 21 branchs all over the world and is without a doubt filthy rich. Yeonjun's self confident and narcissistic ass ofcourse cannot wait to own it too 

"Are you gonna stop staring at my face. I know I am handsome but this is too much even for me" Said Yeonjun with a devilish smile

Beomgyu immediately went redder than the tomatoes he hates 

"Um-ah I-I was just- I am sorry" he said and bolted leaving the poor blue haired boy with a frown 

"O..k so that was normal?" Yeonjun said to himself in the most doubtful voice 

Finally a heavily breathing Beomgyu reached the class and he could feel his heart beat racing "Ms Lee will eat me alive" he thought and finally entered the class 

"late again Mr. Choi" he heard the voice of the worse teacher according to him 

"You see um I-" he tried to come up with an excuse 

"No excuses! detention it is but for now open pg. 56 of your text book please" 

"Yes mam" Beomgyu and thanked his lucky stars he then went and took a seat next to Taehyun 

"sopsies why are you late dude you were right behind me ? Was it loverboy tell me it was lover boy" he said trying to tease Beomgyu but unlike what he expected, the older hid his face in the book instead of retaliating 

Then the realization hit him "Oh my god it was lover boy" he said and laughed 

"Shut it kang" Beomgyu said 

"Mr. Choi and Mr. Kang stop chatting you both are young adults and not meddling teenagers" said Ms. Lee

"see you got is in trouble" said Beomgyu 

"Wait a mother cracking second, you were the late on-" Taehyun was cut of by a loud voice 

"BOTH OF YOU ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! Mr. Kang and Mr. Beomgyu either you both remain quiet or leave the class at this instant" said Ms. Lee and continued with her lesson and it's fair to say that neither Taehyun nor Beomgyu bothered her again that day 

* * *

"This is all Taehyun's fault" Beomgyu said and as he was walking to his history class 

He shared this one with a eighteen year old cutie named Jung Kai or as the boy prefers Huening Kai. he has known Kai for about six months and knows that the boy is friends with Soobin and Yeonjun 

Kai despite being a year younger than him still towers above him and is quite muscular but no one likes to admit either of those things so it is safe to say that the boy is treated like a little prince by everyone but in all honesty he is an angel so who would wouldn't 

"Beomie Hyung! Wait up for me" the black brown haired boy turned around to see a big black haired figure running towards him whom he soon recognized as Huening Kai

"Hey ningning!" He said and jumped little while raising his hand so the younger would know where he is in the large crowd

"Sorry I got late-" and from those words Kai's long story begin but Beomgyu didn't pay attention to it 

There it was Yeonjun walking in the middle of the hallway with a glare that could kill people or Beomgyu atleast 

"-and then wait! BEOMGYU HYUNG ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME?" The small boy was brought out of his thoughts by the loud voice of Huening Kai 

" ahh yes umm-ahh ducks I think you were talking about ducks" Beomgyu said a little confused because duh he didnt pay attention 

"I seriously give up on you at this point Hyungie" Kai said and shook his head though Beomgyu could see a little bit of amusement on his face 

"Hey hyuka" came the voice of Choi soobin age- 20 Comes from a very poor family and attends this school of riches on scholarship 

He is the student body president and is most definitely the sweetest of boys. He is undoubtedly confident but gets very shy when attention is on him 

Upon Seeing Soobin, kai let out a loud scream which Beomgyu swears to god made him part deaf 

The youngest then went on to hug Soobin a little too tightly which made the older flick his head 

While watching this interaction Beomgyu gave a small laugh and smiled but then the devil came. Beomgyu didn't really expect Yeonjun to come near him but the older did and guess what Beomgyu did?

Just think of the most embarrassing things one could do in front of their crush

Still can't think? Beomgyu quickly picked up his phone and started pretending that he is talking to some one 

"Hey been awhile how are you?" He said with an unbelievably fake smile which made the blue haired boy chuckle

The older went near Beomgyu and fake coughed 

"Freshie you do know that your phone is switched off right?" And this made all colour leave the little chesnut's face 

"Sorry" Beomgyu said looking on the floor with flushed cheeks "that was stupid" he continued 

Yeonjun pretended to think a little but quickly shook his head and said "nah it was cute" and Beomgyu become even redder 

Ignoring that praise Beomgyu apologized for bumping into him but Yeonjun just smiled and said "it's okay"

They both stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes as Kai and Soobin talked. Once both if their friends were done talking, all of them parted ways 

"So see you around Freshie?" He said 

"Yeah" Beomgyu said and internally tango danced 

With that Yeonjun pulled his cheek with a smile murmuring an inaudible "adorable" and left

"So if you are done with fanboying can we leave?" Asked Huening Kai who is not with soobin?

God Beomgyu needs to pay attention to his surroundings more 

Oh well atleast the day ends after this class

* * *


End file.
